


Mistletoe, friend or foe?

by LouiseLouise



Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddiemas, Eddie may be overreacting but who can blame him really?, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: The team goes out for drinks before New Year and Eddie wants nothing more than for Buck to kiss him. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 186





	Mistletoe, friend or foe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the first prompt of [Buddiemas](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/post/188713346915/the-prompts-are-finally-here-i-tried-to-be-as), and 8th prompt of [this list](https://diazbuckleysworld.tumblr.com/post/189290494470/buddie-prompts). There’s light angst, a first kiss and a lot of silliness.  
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

This was a mistake, Eddie can see it now. Going out for drinks with the team days before New Year was bound to be met with people searching for the littlest reasons to hug and kiss any random person they meet. It doesn’t help that there seems to be mistletoe everywhere. Like small green and white traps. Not that Eddie doesn't have someone in mind who he’d very much like to hug and kiss but right now this someone is hugging and kissing everyone _but_ Eddie. 

Mistletoe. Nature’s little traitor. 

It starts the moment they go through the door. Buck goes in first and someone Eddie can't see yet just launches themselves at Buck and kisses him. On the cheek, sure. But still.

That same person walks to Bobby next and smooches him on the lips. “I’m too old for this,” he says, turning around and back outside. “See you tomorrow everyone,” he says, waving goodnight.

There’s a waiter going around with a tray of shots offering them in exchange for kisses and Buck and Hen both walk back with two glasses in each hand, setting them on the table in front of Eddie and Chim. “The things you’d do for free drinks,” Buck laughs as they all clink their glasses to cheer.

Chim gets hugged by a group of girls coming out of the bathroom, looking happy and tipsy, as he tries to go in. Eddie can hear the words “adorable” and “lucky her” from where he stands, and the group quickly moves to hug someone else.

If Eddie’s being honest the worst part about all this is that no one has kissed him yet, or even tried to hug him, and he feels like a loser. A lonely, forever single, loser, pining for his best friend.

“Where’s Buck?” he asks Hen who’s sitting next to him, texting Karen all the pics she’s been taking all evening. Eddie just wants to go home, but he and Buck came with his car and he can’t just leave without at least warning him.  
Hen points to the bar but the crowd is too thick for Eddie to even catch a glimpse of his friend, so he stands up and tries to reach him, bumping into strangers on his way. No one here is paying attention to him. This is worse than going through a burning building about to collapse and Eddie hates every second of it.

He finally reaches the bar only to see Buck exchanging saliva with a dark haired guy with tattoos of crows all over his arm and purple lipstick, and that’s where Eddie draws the line. Pining for your best friend is one thing, witnessing him falling for someone else is another and it’s too much, so Eddie decides it’s time he cuts his losses.

He sends a quick text to Hen, no explanation, just to warn everyone he’s going home and if someone could make sure Buck comes home safe?

The fresh air is both a relief and a sad slap in the face. He can still hear the music and the muffled sound of conversations coming from inside, but as he walks back to his car the silence starts to fall, at last.

“Hey,” someone says behind him as he’s taking his keys out. He turns around and Buck is right here in front of him.  
“Leaving already?”  
Eddie shrugs. “I’m not feeling it,” he admits.  
“Okay,” Buck says, not pushing for more details and walking towards the passenger door.  
“You don’t have to leave,” Eddie says. “Just stay and have fun.”  
“It’s less fun if you’re not there,” Buck smiles shyly, and Eddie likes the sound of that, and somehow it takes away a bit of the resentment he has over watching Buck kiss everyone else in the bar.  
“Were you out of new people to kiss?” he jokes, getting in the car. He sees Buck looking down at his hands, then sees the green and white branch in them.  
Mistletoe, following Eddie everywhere, taunting him.  
“There’s just one I couldn’t--” Buck sighs. “Hey, Eddie?” he asks looking up, staring at him, before turning in his seat, almost kneeling. “Can I--” he starts, leaning towards Eddie, pausing a second and pressing his lips against Eddie’s mouth before quickly sitting back, eyes wide open, waiting. “You’re kind of the only person I wanted to kiss tonight,” he whispers.  
“I’ve wanted you to do that all night,” Eddie says, and Buck instantly smiles.  
“Yeah?”  
Eddie nods. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” he says, leaning in turn to catch Buck’s mouth, hands on his neck, deepening the kiss, any trace of resentment gone for good.

-

Hen sends Buck and Eddie a pic of them making out in the car in the parking lot. “We should’ve bet on when those two were gonna do that,” she tells Chim as they wait for their Uber.  
“We still can bet on when the rest of the team is gonna find out?” he suggests.  
“With all the mistletoe still hanged at the firehouse, I give them five minutes into our next shift,” she chuckles.

-

Hen should’ve made that bet, because it takes less than 3 minutes into that next shift for Bobby to shout “I’m really too old for this” as he steps out of the locker room wishing he could unsee what he just saw.

But from this year on, Eddie vows to never ever dismiss the magic of mistletoe, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like always, I appreaciate every kudo and cherish every comment ♥


End file.
